


Kiss Me Baby, Please

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: six more! Luwoo cute fluff! Short little things!





	Kiss Me Baby, Please

Lucas sneezed again. Jungwoo looked at him from the kitchen sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry Xuxi, your tea’s almost finished!” 

Lucas sniffed and huddled deeper into the blankets. 

Everything was awful. The weather made his leg hurt, and he’d gotten a terrible sinus infection. His head felt like a balloon filled with cement, but the headache made it impossible to sleep. 

Jungwoo sat down next to him, carrying two mugs. Lucas gratefully accepted one and took a tentative sip. The hot tea burned his tongue, but the tea was good. 

“How are you feeling?” Jungwoo asked, moving Lucas’s blankets draped over his head to feel his forehead. 

“Like crap.” Lucas rasped, and set the mug down on the coffee table. He sneezed again. 

Jungwoo cooed, and cuddled into his side. 

Lucas tried to keep sipping his tea, but he just wanted to sleep. Finally, he started to doze off, when Tzen jumped up onto Jungwoo’s lap. Lucas petted him once, and then closed his eyes again. 

He got within a millimeter of sleep when suddenly, he sneezed again. 

His eyes shot open, and Jungwoo jumped a bit. 

Tzen was on Jungwoo’s lap, poofed up and looking at Lucas like he had grown another head. 

“Oh kitty.” Jungwoo pouted, his own hair messy. “It’s okay, it’s just big bad Xuxi sneezing. Little xuxi sniffles, no monsters!” 

Lucas sniffed, and sneezed again. 

Tzen locked eyes with him, and didn’t move. He looked like a giant grey dust bunny. 

“He looks like a stupid pom pom.” Lucas tried to say, but another sneeze snuck out. 

Tzen shot off to rocket up the large cat tree in the corner of the room. From the highest platform, he glared at Jungwoo and Lucas. 

Jungwoo giggled, and Lucas groaned. 

“Zennzen bug!” Jungwoo called, still giggling. “Come down! It’s just Lucas sneezing!” 

Lucas closed his eyes again, but it was too late, he was too awake now. 

He groaned, and Jungwoo giggled even more. 

 

~

 

“Popcorn please~” Jungwoo sang, dragging Lucas towards the snacks counter. 

The teenager behind the counter with green hair eyed them, and Lucas eyed him back. 

“What do you want gorgeous?” He whispered into Jungwoo’s ear, and Jungwoo giggled. 

“I need popcorn, and just a water. Oh! And some chocolate!” 

Lucas nodded, and stepped up to the counter. 

“One large popcorn, two waters, a hersheys, and mike and ikes please.” 

The kid nodded, and another one appeared from an office to help him get Lucas’s order together. 

Jungwoo immediately grabbed the popcorn, and started to eat it. 

Lucas smiled at him and dropped the bills on the counter. He gathered up the rest of their things, and they made their way into the theater. 

“Where do you want to sit?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo surveyed the cinema. It was almost entirely empty except for a couple tucked into the back row, and an old man close to the front. 

“Row six, right in the middle.” Jungwoo instructed, and Lucas and he made their way into the aisle. 

Lucas slid into his seat, and took the popcorn from Jungwoo, so Jungwoo could get comfortable as well. 

“Aren’t you excited!?” Jungwoo asked, taking the popcorn back, and putting his water in the cupholder. 

Lucas nodded, and shifted in the seat. 

Jungwoo smiled wide, and linked his hand with Lucas’s empty one. 

Lucas squeezed his hand twice, and Jungwoo squeezed back. In the light of the previews playing in the still lit theater, Jungwoo’s ring shone, a little dull, but still a shimmer. 

Lucas smiled, and squeezed Jungwoo’s hand again. 

Jungwoo continued to chatter about the movie, and eat popcorn. Lucas estimated that the popcorn would be gone in the first ten minutes the movies started, but Jungwoo didn’t seem to care. 

Lucas settled down and watched the lights dim. He was excited for the movie. 

 

~

 

Lucas grit his teeth and tried not to flinch when the woman was dragged down the stairs. 

Jungwoo didn’t even try and let out a shrill squeak. 

“Honey, we can watch a different movie if you want-” Lucas started as Jungwoo hid behind a couch cushion and Lucas’s shoulders. 

“No!”Jungwoo protested, voice muffled, and face burried. “I’m fine!” 

Lucas jumped as the monster appeared. Jungwoo whined, and tried to wiggle even farther behind Lucas. 

Lucas couldn’t do much moving, because of his leg propped up on the foot stool, the clunky cast still stuck to his leg. 

Jungwoo peeked his head out. “Is the scary part over?” 

Lucas shook his head. “Maggie only made it out of the maze in the basement. She has a lot to go.” 

Jungwoo groaned, and scrunched his eyes shut. 

Lucas awkwardly patted Jungwoo’s back as the woman on screen screamed again. 

Suddenly, there was a black shape on the couch. 

Lucas screeched, and jumped, his leg twinging. Jungwoo wailed, and used Lucas as a shield. 

The black creature meowed, and settled down next to Lucas’s shaking leg. 

“Jesus!” Lucas moaned, scrubbing his eyes. “Tzen! You can’t  _ do  _ that!” 

Jungwoo peeked out. Lucas sighed, and gestured for him to reposition. 

“Babe I can’t cuddle you properly if you insist on being a mole. Come on scootch a bit so I can get my arm around you. 

Jungwoo wiggled and reluctantly leaned into Lucas’s side. 

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll protect you.” Lucas reassured him, squeezing him closer. 

Jungwoo snorted, and Tzen blinked. “You’re just dead weight for me if I have to run. I’m taking Tzen and never coming back.” 

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. “Wow. Blame the crippled guy.” 

Maggie, on screen, was caught by a long clawed hand, and promptly eaten. Jungwoo shut his eyes quick, and brought his knees up to his chin. 

Lucas squinted at the screen, and tapped Jungwoo when the gore was gone. 

“It’s okay babe. It’s over now.” 

Tzen meowed at them, and they both fell quiet. 

“I swear that cat is enjoying this movie more than we are.” Jungwoo whispered, and Lucas laughed. 

 

~

 

“What did I tell you Wong Yukhei?!” Jungwoo groaned, and Lucas groaned back. The hotel room was strewn with their items, and Jungwoo was sporting a new haircut. There was a souvenir keychain in his hand, and sunglasses in the other sporting the name of the city they were staying in. 

Lucas however, was sporting a bright red lobster tan. 

“Wooie I think I’m gonna die.” Lucas moaned, immobile on the bed. “You gotta get me some sunburn relief or something!” 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, and sat down on the bed next to Lucas. 

“Love. I  _ told  _ you to put sunscreen on. I leave you to sleep this morning, and I come back to you looking like a firetruck!” 

Lucas whimpered, as Jungwoo brushed a hand over the red skin on his back. 

“Baby please. It hurts so bad.” 

Jungwoo kissed the top of Lucas’s head. “I’ll go get some from the gift shop in the lobby. I’ll be back, okay?” 

The five minutes Jungwoo was gone was agony for Lucas, who felt like a baked potato. 

The door clicked open, and Jungwoo bustled back in. 

“Here, let me.” He said, and sat back down on the bed, so that he could slather the green goop on Lucas’s back. 

“How did you even manage this?” Jungwoo tsked, picking at the plastic covering the cap. 

“It must have been yesterday.” Lucas whined. “When we went to the beach in the afternoon.” 

“It must have been.” Jungwoo agreed, discarding the crinkly wrapping. He opened the cap and poured some on his palm. “You must not have noticed and then gone to sleep.” 

Lucas closed his eyes and hummed as Jungwoo spread the green stuff around with gentle hands. 

“Feel better love?” Jungwoo asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Lucas’s head. 

“Oh my god yes. A million times better.” Lucas told him, relaxing. “You’re the best husband. “

Jungwoo squeaked, and Lucas grinned. 

“Wooie, your face is as red as my back.” 

Jungwoo flicked Lucas’s ear. “You have to give me warning before saying that!” 

Lucas giggled, and Jungwoo laughed. 

“I should probably get used to it shouldn’t I?” 

Lucas nodded, and then winced. Jungwoo cooed at him and kissed his head again. 

“Sorry I got burnt. That’s not the greatest way to spend a honeymoon.” Lucas murmured, and Jungwoo smiled. 

 

~

 

Lucas sighed. The room was dimly lit, and his monitors all pulsed steadily. 

He’d been moved out of the ICU yesterday, and he was getting sick of the hospital. 

Absolutely sick of it. But however much Lucas hated it, Jungwoo must hate it even more. 

Jungwoo, at the moment, was slumped over in a chair, breathing softly. 

Lucas wanted to wake him up, and get him to crawl into bed with him, but Jungwoo had slept so poorly, Lucas didn’t have the heart to wake him. Also there was the fact that they thought Jungwoo was his step-brother. 

Lucas sighed, and wiggled a little, trying to get a better look at Jungwoo. 

His soft brown hair was a little limp, and there were circles under his eyes, and a little bit of a five o’clock shadow. 

He snuffled a little in his sleep, and pouted in his sleep. 

Lucas cooed internally. 

Then, Jungwoo blinked awake. He and Lucas just stared at each other for a moment, then Jungwoo yawned. 

“Xuxi.” 

Lucas blinked back. Jungwoo scrubbed a hand over his face. 

“What time is it?” 

“Don’t know.” Lucas rasped, and Jungwoo sighed. He scooted his chair over so he could rest his head on his arms on Lucas’s bed. 

He shifted, trying to get comfortable, then he settled down, and closed his eyes. 

Lucas watched him breathe. His chest rose and fell, and Lucas matched his breaths with it. 

Lucas moved a hand so that it was touching Jungwoo’s arm, and then he yawned as well. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes. 

Jungwoo snored, and Lucas smiled, his brain right on the edge of sleep. 

“Love you.” He whispered, and then Lucas was asleep too. 

 

~

 

One of Lucas’s coworkers cheered, and passed out more beers. Lucas happily accepted, head buzzing, and vision soft. 

Everything was great. He decided. It’s so great.

A coworker clapped him on the back, and his beer sloshed a little. 

“Wong! Call someone~ Tell them how fuckin rad we are!” 

Lucas laughed, and pulled his phone out. The screen was blurry, and Lucas blinked a couple of times to try to clear his vision, but it didn’t work. 

Oh well. 

He opened his phone after the third try, and immediately was on his text page with Jungwoo. 

Nice, he could call him from here!

His fingers mashed the screen, and it finally realized that he wanted to call Jungwoo. 

Lucas cheered again as someone opened champagne, and his phone rang in his ear. 

Jungwoo, luckily picked up after the third ring. 

_ “Xuxi?”  _ Jungwoo sounded like a robot. 

“Jungwooie baby you sound like a robott.” Lucas giggled, and clinked beers with someone. 

_ “Honey it’s the middle of the day why are you calling me?”  _

Lucas gasped, he had almost forgotten for a second. 

“Baby! We did it! We got the partnership! Everything is so awesome!” 

On the phone, Jungwoo made a sound of exclamation and Lucas could feel his smile. 

_ “Oh that’s amazing!”  _

Someone handed Lucas another beer. 

_ “Are you guys celebrating?”  _

Lucas nodded, until he realized that Jungwoo couldn’t see him. “Yeahh, we’re celebrating! It’s a party!” 

Jungwoo laughed.  _ “Sounds like fun!”  _

Lucas giggled. “They told mee to call someone important to me and tell the news!” Lucas said seriously, and Jungwoo laughed again. 

_ “And you called me? Wow Xu! Congratulations again though love. I have to go now, but I love you!” _

Lucas grinned. “Okayy, I love you too! Bye bye baby!” 

Someone threw torn up paper on Lucas as Jungwoo hung up. 

“He said congrats!” Lucas called and people cheered.  _ He also said he loves me, and that’s better _ . Lucas smiled as he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> aye wassup my dudes. I'm back, with more of the Some Fluff! I needed it, especially after I wrote my most recent Kim Jongin/Byun Baekhyun fic. It was angsty as fuck, and I needed some sugar in my life.  
> This morning has been a WEIRD morning (I'm technically in finals week rn, my history study period to be exact but I'm not worried about my history test)  
> Anyways, this bad boy is for Clemicat! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait!  
> I have to go study now, but I love all of you guys! I have an insta if you wanna come hang out, it's @that_is_shocking !!  
> I've gotta blast!  
> ~Alex


End file.
